


The Ice Giant

by MistressOfMalplaquet



Series: Like the Night [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Ice, Ice giant, Loki heals from within, Natasha needs it, PWP, Prompt Fill, hint of rape, t0bemadeofglass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/pseuds/MistressOfMalplaquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for t0bemadeofglass, with many happy returns!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Giant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t0bemadeofglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/gifts).



When Loki ran into the crevice, he saw a sight to literally freeze his blood – a huge, moving figure made of ice bent over the prone form of the Russian agent. Although she fought desperately, her flesh was dimpled blue with deadly white patches. In any second she would succumb to the cold. Her legs and hips were bare; it was painfully obvious what the giant was after.

“Ymir,” Loki shouted. “Let go of her!”

“This does not concern you, cub,” the ice giant growled.

Natasha lifted one wrist and tried to fire a Widow’s Bite at the giant, but of course it had no effect. Cursing in Russian, she kicked Ymir, but the thing caught her limb with one icy hand. Loki saw a protrusion shaped like an icicle insert itself into the agent between her legs. At its touch, she arched back and screamed in agony.

Loki had seen enough. He released a long tongue of flame into Ymir’s back, being careful to avoid Natasha. The fire wrapped itself around the ice giant and, with a long howl of rage it melted away.

The Prince of Lies ran forward. He wanted to make certain Ymir was completely gone, but one look at Natasha told him he had no time. She had fallen, fainting from the extreme cold and the ice giant’s perverted desires.

“Uskit’r,” Loki cursed. Quickly he lifted her, wrapped his fur cloak around her exposed body, and flung a ball of light into the air. The two disappeared, leaving nothing but a small pile of ice chips and several coins of red blood to show anyone had been there at all.

 

Natasha opened her eyes slowly. Loki was working furiously on her skin, massaging it with some kind of oil. It stung but, as the stuff seeped into her legs and feet, felt warm. “That’s wonderful,” she croaked.

“Thank heavens, you are awake.” Loki dropped the bottle he held and crawled onto the bed on all fours. He draped himself over her and kissed her neck, trailing his tongue over the hollow of her collarbone.

“The fuck?” She pushed him off and sat up. The movement caused a terrible pain to erupt in her vitals, and with a scream she collapsed. Dimly she realized they lay on a pile of pillows and blankets inside a darkened space.

“It hurts, does it not?” Loki ran his hand over her body, and she saw both of them were entirely naked. His touch, she had to admit, eased the aches of her skin, but the agony inside made shout with fear.

“Listen,” he continued. “You were plundered by an Ice Giant – his touch is poisoning you from within.”

“Bruce,” she moaned. Surely SHIELD could fix her up.

“No time. If I do not heal you this minute, you will succumb in an instant.” He climbed onto her again, fastened his lips to one nipple, bit slightly. She heaved back with the last of her strength, but he held her wrists with one hands. “Little idiot! The only way I can take care of it is within, as I said. Do you not understand?”

Natasha stilled and looked up into the face of her former enemy. She would be dead if it weren’t for him. “What are you going to do?”

He smirked. “What do you think?”

 _Oh. That._ Natasha closed her eyes as he sucked her nipples once more, making her tips shiver with expectation. “Do you have to fuck me to cure it?” she asked.

“Crude, but accurate. If I do not, you will die.”

Well, there was nothing like a healthy dose of fear to act as an aphrodisiac. Besides, his tongue and fingers felt incredible, soothing the hurt as he slid one hand over the swell of her stomach, the other under her back to lift her to his mouth. Loki licked her cleft, nuzzling the soft folds there. It seemed he knew the exact way to touch a woman – not too hard, with just enough pressure to make her nerve endings scream with desire. “Just – fuck – me – and get it over with…” she gasped.

“It works better if you are prepared fully.” Loki licked again, and with a sudden motion he slipped his tongue into her. The pain died away, humming slightly in the background.

Natasha murmured, not knowing what she was saying. The combination of pleasure and pain drove her mad, made her want more and more. She felt fully swollen down there, dripping with warmth and need. “Loki,” she gasped. “Loki, I _am_ ready. Please, please, please fuck me _now.”_

He climbed on top of her, wearing his signature grin, and she felt the hot, thick length of him bob between her thighs. “That was easy. Who knew the professional Agent Romanoff was so hot-blooded?”

She grasped his throat. “Enough commentary. Get inside me.” And then his tip brushed against the slick heat of her down there, and she flung her head back. “Moy Lyob, I’m ready. I’m so ready.”

“And I am as…” The rest of what he meant to say was lost as Loki thrust into her. His length eased the pain inside her, causing its own sweet torture in her center, in her core. Little flickers of pleasure made her tremble, and Loki gasped against her neck. “Natasha,” he whispered. “Natalia. My own girl. Does it feel better?”

“Don’t know about that, but you feel bloody amazing,” she hissed. “Oh! Yes, right there!” His dick hit her sweet spot, the one place no one ever found – the one she had to pleasure herself in the dark when she was alone. “Baby, that’s so goooooood.”

He bent and kissed her, his tongue massaging hers. Natasha moaned into his mouth and wound her fingers into his black hair, her legs around his hips, drawing him deeper in. “Heal me, Loki,” she murmured against his teeth. “Make me all better.”

“Oh, Natasha. Darling. Love. Mine. I – you feel too warm – you got so wet so fast – I never felt anything like it – please, please let me make love to you some more…” As he spoke he thrust harder, and the pillows they lay on shifted under their vigours. Natasha felt like she was galloping on a centaur, some untamed wild beast who was part of the forest. And beneath it all the terrible pain from the assault of the ice Giant grew warmer and warmer.

And warmer. And hotter. And so hot she was going to…

“Loki do it to me fuck me now, Loki, now, make love to me now, love me…” Her words were cut off as her orgasm began to grow, shaking her walls so she clenched around him.

He shouted and plunged harder between her legs, praised her, told her she was so brave, she had been through so much, she was strong, she was beautiful. And Natasha heard herself saying the same things back to him – that he had saved her, he was her champion, he had kept her alive, he was a hero.

Together they reared up, staring into each other’s eyes as a pulsing vibration shook her from head to foot. She felt him grow even larger before he exploded into her, as she seized and came around his shaft, and they clutched each other in a warm, wet spending release.

Loki collapsed on top of her. There was a moment of peaceful silence before his chest began to vibrate next to hers in a deep, rhythmic sound – he seemed to be purring.

Natasha didn’t know what to say. “Thanks for saving my life,” she got out at last.

He began to laugh. “But for what end?”

“What do you mean?” She sat up, clutching a pillow to her chest.

“Do you imagine I will let you go now, Agent Romanoff? Now you are mine. I _have_ saved your life, and now you belong to me forever.”

Slowly she lay back and stared at him. His eyes were twinkling with humor as though they shared an old joke.

Natasha blew out a long breath. Later she would negotiate that deal and work it to her advantage, but for now she wanted nothing more than to rest in Loki’s arms. And, as she felt a nudge against her thigh, she realized she wanted round two. “We’ll see about that,” she muttered. “But you better make certain you healed me completely first.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
